forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moviesign
Archives: 2011, 2012, 2013–14, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018 As of this date, there were 27,359 articles on the FR Wiki, 9,598 files, and 76,701 total pages. My edit total was 31,686 / 32,770 depending on which number you believe. Undermountain Project Moviesign, Good evening. Thank you for correcting me. I realise there are propably plenty of works on Undermountain and Skullport. The reason, however, is not everyone can afford or wants to buy every single DnD sourcebook ever printed. I understand that you are an exception. In my opinion, this wiki is for people who need information they don't have. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but a) you have every sourcebook ever printed (I have read your profile) and b) not all DnD fans can afford or want to buy everything. I am one of the people who would prefer not to buy everything. DnD, after all, is not about having the most sourcebooks or making all the campaigns excactly like what Wizards of the Coast print it but about making immersive and fun worlds. I believe that this wiki is solely to help people do that, for the articles in this wiki can really spark the imagination. I would still greatly appreciate, however, if you could send me via the talk page interesting information or even the link to somewhere I could download the books. With all due respect, Stu1131181 (talk) 17:39, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Bot request Hello! I have seen you helping Regis with renaming the citation templates of the comics, could your bot maybe also remove more of the "(boxed set)" from the names of Planescape citation? Interesting would be: *Cite book/Planes of Chaos (boxed set)/The Book of Chaos to Cite book/Planes of Chaos/The Book of Chaos *Cite book/Planes of Conflict (boxed set)/Liber Benevolentiae to Cite book/Planes of Conflict/Liber Benevolentiae *Cite book/Planes of Conflict (boxed set)/Liber Malevolentiae to Cite book/Planes of Conflict/Liber Malevolentiae Thanks a lot for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 09:06, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, that should be no problem. —Moviesign (talk) 13:32, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Done! Let me know if you have any others. —Moviesign (talk) 14:55, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot! The rest was just odds and ends and has been updated. I have just put out the corresponding deletion requests. Daranios (talk) 17:19, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Oops What the notice said took a while to sink in, I came back to check about it, hoping no one else had seen... Gringo300 (talk) 15:39, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections on "Marune". I just figured out I had the wrong edition and was going back to change them myself. Still struggling with some of the wiki syntax as well. --ISUBurd (talk) 22:31, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Need your help please on the syntax for this cite book reference in category "Belabranta": Ed Greenwood and Steven E. Schend (July 1994). “Campaign Guide”. City of Splendors (TSR, Inc). ISBN 0-5607-6868-1. ISUBurd (talk) 19:04, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Looks like Ruf already fixed it. :) —Moviesign (talk) 20:05, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Added a message Good afternoon. I see you have taken over my Undermountain project. That's really quite ok, because I see no way of stopping you. While I would think one would find it morally dubious to steal someone else's project, I'm good, because it really isn't all that fun. I really don't see how you gain these thousands of edits, but I suppose that means you have little else in your life. It's really quite a pointless bother when you're doing it endlessly and the same, in time you could spend on reading or home brewing. Well then, au revoir, as one might say. I'll try to keep an eye on the talk page's history, because I've little doubt you'll try to delete this. Well it's against the rules, rules I bet you wrote With all due respect, --Lemony Sn (talk) 16:14, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are referring to, as I have made no significant edits to any of the Undermountain pages you have created. Your Dungeon Level template was a good idea and I took your initial concept and integrated it into our suite of Infoboxes with appropriate styles and formatting. It is already in use in a few places around the wiki, so you should be proud. I don't get where your attitude comes from. —Moviesign (talk) 17:06, February 27, 2019 (UTC) TSR JAM 1999 I was looking to add some information from this adventure compilation, but I don't find it in the list. I'm not savvy enough to add something like this especially since only part of the book is Realms-related, like a Dungeon magazine. The ISBN for the book is 0-7869-1445-9. The adventure is "Vale of the Dragon Oracle" by Bryon Wischstadt, pages 2-11. Can you add this? Let me know if you need more info. Thanks, ISUBurd (talk) 15:37, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :Who is listed as the editor of the compliation? —Moviesign (talk) 16:00, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Editing: Julia Martin, Steve Miller, Miranda Horner, Skip Williams, Cindi Rice, and Jim Butler Compilation & Editing: John D. Rateliff :Thanks! There are now citation templates for the book and the individual adventure that you mentioned. Let me know if you have any questions. —Moviesign (talk) 18:21, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Is a deity an inhabitant? Hello Moviesign! In your recent update on the Template:Deity, you have removed the autogeneration of Category:Inhabitants again. I had introduced that after "Deities by homeplane" categories had been replaced with the corresponding inhabitants categories, treating deities as a specific type of inhabitants. What do you think about that? Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 14:17, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :That was a cut/paste error on my part. I have restored the category. Thanks for noticing! —Moviesign (talk) 14:32, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for reinstating. :-) Daranios (talk) 16:44, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Bot Request Is it possible to remove all of the following fields/lines from all -using pages? * origin1 * origin2 * origin3 * origin5 * type1 * type2 * subtype1 * subtype2 * type * subtype * alignment * challenge * source * page It would probably take some interesting searching, as you could have |origin1= with any number of spaces between the pipe and the field and the field and the equals sign. They should all be empty now, according to DPL searches, and they have been removed from itself. This is low priority, as the fields won't do anything anymore, but it would be nice to wipe them all from the wiki. I already got a huge number of them, but I may have missed some. Thanks. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:38, June 8, 2019 (UTC) "Templates Guru" – aha …! Then you might be interested that " " not only "an option" anymore, but also the maximum number: I didn't achieve to create three columns … … which then happens on the ''Baldur's Gate'' Wiki as well, where I have copied this one to, though with some changes. I ask you to take a look into that one, anyway, as I didn't manage to make it work if no single parameter is given – at least a pipe has to be set (which seems to be an issue with other of my templates as well). Would you mind, oh guru o'mine? ;) -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:38, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :The 3 columns only show up if you have a really wide display (which I don't, but I can make it happen by changing the css). :I don't see anything wrong with your template. It seems to be working fine when I preview it with zero parameters. —Moviesign (talk) 16:33, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, when I created the documentation, it ended always with a cite-error when using simply – which now does not happen anymore … �� ::I should always ask the guru first. �� Thanks! -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:41, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Map Contradictions Hi Moviesign, I was looking at the page on Ethdale and noticed the two maps contradict each other in regards to the positions of the River Eth (and Ethdale) and the River Flam. The Eastings Reach Atlas image which appears on the Ethdale page matches the description of Ethdale Geography in that it specificly states it is north of the River Flam. On the Golden Way map the River Eth (and thus Ethdale which is not labelled) is south of the River Flam and the city of Teflamm. It seems like the map of the Golden Way has incorrectly labelled the River Eth and River Flamm by swapping their respective names. I don't know if or how this could be fixed if I am right about this possible error. Also the Geography description of Ethdale says it is in Thesk because it is North of the boundary between Thesk and The Great Dale. This is also contradictory because if it north of that boundary it should be in The Great Dale. EDIT: apparently I am not the first one to see this: http://forum.candlekeep.com/post.asp?method=TopicQuote&TOPIC_ID=17068&FORUM_ID=8 Thanks. BGGCriticalMass (talk) 08:50, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, this is one of the annoying geographical contradictions that we discover when researching the Realms and have to document by pointing it out (see the note on the Ethdale page) and hope for some official errata or a correction in a later edition. As for the question about Ethdale being in the Great Dale or Thesk, the article states that is it likely that Ethdale was in Thesk because it was south of a town (Nyth) that was stated to be in Thesk (Unapproachable East p. 181) but the same source seemingly contradicts itself on page 113 where it states that the Great Dale extended down to "through the Forest of Lethyr to just shy of the River Flam" (italics mine) which seems to make the River Flam the southern boundary of the Great Dale. However, the passages on pages 116 and 171, where it states that Thesk only claimed the portion of the forest south of the River Flam, implies that the Great Dale only claimed the forest north of the Flam and not the coastal plain where Nyth and Ethdale were located. Thus, the word "likely" was used to describe the most probable scenario, but leaves it open for the reader to interpret the cited sources however they wish. —Moviesign (talk) 15:01, June 27, 2019 (UTC) No Light Domain for Halfling Pantheon Could Sheela Peryroyl include Light Domain as well as Nature and Tempest since she is the Halfling Goddess of weather? Or perhaps Yondalla as Chief Deity and Goddess of fertility and provision (relating to agriculture and Chauntea)? It seems a shame for the Hin to miss out on a Light Domain deity. :Since her specialty priests in 2 edition were granted the Sun sphere, it is not a huge stretch to imagine Sheela could grant the Light domain in 3 or 5 edition, but this is a canon wiki and we have no official source that states this. As always, the DM is free to adjust things as they wish, but for the purposes of the wiki, Sheela does not grant the Light domain. :PS, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) so it's easy to know to whom we are speaking :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:14, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Alvarez You know Alvarez? Probably not. He's this abyssal lord who was mentioned a really long time ago but very rarely came up ever again. I was wondering if I should just include whatever little information about him is in 'Faces of Evil' in the Layers of the Abyss page. In short terms he's a crazy inquisitous demon who one over his judge and inflicts terrible torture on anyone being he percieves as lawful. It's enough I can condense it into a brief subsection but not enough to carry a whole page. Thoughts? Vegepygmy (talk) 04:45, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :He gets a brief mention in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss also. We have a guideline called the 3 Sentence Rule for creating new articles. I'd say that between the two sources, it should be no problem to come up with three sentences about him, especially if you use the Standardized Sections and have something for the Description, Personality, and Activities sections, and perhaps others. Oh hey, there is already an Alvarez page, so you can start with that and flesh it out. Ask us if you need help :) —Moviesign (talk) 13:15, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Graz'zt So just gonna add this since it's demon related. Should Grazlzt be filed under the unique devil classification since he used to be a devil? I don't know if there's a former stipulation. Vegepygmy (talk) 00:28, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :Since his diabolic origin is controversial among scholars and, even if true, was before recorded history, we do not need to classify him as a devil until we have more evidence. Perhaps he will give an interview someday. —Moviesign (talk) 00:55, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :\\ First, the info box on the Graz'zt page of this wiki lists him as formerly an archdevil , and having a former home of The Nine Hells. Both of his origins are listed in the History section, along with an uncited statement of both truth in both, of which I know the reference to cite (and will work on digging it up). Albeit its a theory over at Candlekeep that, I believe Ed 'hinted' at being correct, so that specific portion could be called in to question. Additionally, he has a Connections section at the bottom of his page (below references, if it is to stay, it likely should be moved above the appendix and references) which is a graphic infobox linking him to the Lords of Nine. Furthemore, in regrads to the statement of him being a former archdevil, I dont know if it being controversial among scolars prevents classification under the rules of this wiki. Graz'zt was listed as former archdevil in the 4th Edition Manual of the Planes. I believe that the Manual of the Planes would be considered Core D&D sources and the planes are often referenced in FR specifc source material. it is 4th edition and we do not have a more recent source contradicting this statement. Therefore, the 4th Edition statement of him being an archdevil must be considered canon and most preferential according to this wiki's 'What is Canon?' page. All of this indicates he should indeed be filed under the Unique Devil classification. TigonDJ (talk) 18:39, August 27, 2019 (UTC) --- Sources supporting this argument. According to the 'What is Canon?' page of this wiki: Definition "Canon", according to Ed Greenwood, is any published source relating to the Forgotten Realms campaign setting." --- Heirarchy Official Forgotten Realms sources (sourcebooks, novels, adventures, articles) Ed Greenwood Core D&D sources Other D&D settings Licensed material (comics, video games) Forum posts --- Contradiction "Despite fact checking and research at TSR and later WotC, discrepancies in the canon exist. Documenting the discrepancies is as much a part of writing for the wiki as documenting the Realms itself. The article author is not at liberty to pick and choose which information should be included and which should be left out. A hierarchy exists to determine which information should be given preference when a contradiction is discovered, but the less preferable information should not be excluded." --- Age "Age is a secondary factor in determining preference of information. If two sources contradict one another, the more recently published should be considered preferable. If a new novel contradicts an old sourcebook, the sourcebook should be preferred since it is higher in the hierarchy." --- Edition "Equal preference is given to all editions of the game. Editors are not at liberty to prioritize one edition above another. The lore is generally unchanged from edition to edition, and contradictions arising in different editions should favor the newer edition, but care should be taken to make mention of all editions and reference each. Where history is concerned, each edition has a different date, so the usual method is to list each piece of information in chronological order." --- References